Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-class Mage from the Guild Fairy Tail and one of the main female protagonists of the series. Like most Fairy Tail members, she shows great loyalty and dedication to Makarov and the guild. She pushed herself past her limit in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, fighting against its many powerful members. She also became the temporary leader when Makarov had to be treated because of his scattered magic. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version of the anime and Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English version, both of whom also voice Yuuko Ichihara and Therestina Kihara Lifeline. Appearance Erza is a tall, very beautiful young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing". Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armour by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's speciality in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armours but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. And like most women in the series, she has large breasts. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behaviour and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail and is a genuinely brave and kind-hearted young lady who will risk everything to protect her friends, especially Natsu, Gray and Lucy who are as close as siblings to her. According to Lucy in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker she stated that Erza is strong, cool and a little scary, but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and likes sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Although initially believed to be more sane than the rest of Fairy Tail by Lucy, Erza soon shows that she has a number of odd quirks and is, in her own way, just as wacky as anyone else in the guild. She has an obsession with fashion and jewelry and eats a lot of food, flying into a rage whenever she's interrupted, though these are likely a result of her being forced to wear nothing but rags and kept on the brink of starvation during her days as a slave. Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armour. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armour. After the Tower of Heaven gets destroyed, Erza finally moves on from her past and becomes a considerably more cheerful person. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armours are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armour, she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bath with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. As mention by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan,and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inceptionuntil the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber,where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. It is also shown in the anime that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis, allows her to target opponents which are out of her physical range. Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called '''The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania". *'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura '(妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell where Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for maximum offense. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. Keen Intellect: Erza has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world: she was able to figure out why the people of Galuna Island were changing into demons (or thought they were) after only a brief period on the island, and could work out the mechanics behind Midnight’s Reflector Magic after being struck by it only few times, something which got her praise from Jellal Fernandes. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erza possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Erza has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through Aria's presumably intangible airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Erza has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock Shô unconscious with a single kick.She was also able to engage Erza Knightwalker in an unarmed fight after all of their weapons were shattered in their previous battle, attacking her counterpart with powerful punches and performing throws and takedowns to push her away. She is also able to mix hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Immense Endurance: Erza has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. After using up all of her Magic Power during her fight with Azuma by focusing it all in a single slash,she was still able to join the battle against Hades, Requipping different armors and performing combo attacks with her teammates. She was also able to fight and hold her own against a Mage of Jellal Fernandes's caliber after having fought and defeated Ikaruga, a very powerful assassin from Death's Head Caucus. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Erza possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight,most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage. She was also able to send Midnight flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Immense Reflexes: Erza possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her being severely battle worn, she was able to dodge a blast from Jose Porla while balancing herself on one hand. Immense Durability: Erza has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability: with the aid of her Adamantine Armor, she was able to take the brunt of the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter on herself, and then go on to easily defeat Aria, an S-Class Mage, and go toe-to-toe with Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master and a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, after receiving only a very brief amount of time for rest.While clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she was capable of taking on the counter effect of 200 Lacrima orbs from Laxus' Thunder Palace even though the effect of one of the orbs is enough to endanger someone's life.and she was also able to survive the highly-damaging Terra Clamare twice, and still manage to continue to fight and defeat Azuma. When Ultear Milkovich used her Arc of Time to open up Erza's "Second Origin", Erza showed no signs of being bothered at all, unlike her teammates, including Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Lockser, who couldn't walk and writhed around on the floor in pain. In addition, during the third day of the Grand Magic Games of X791, Erza was able to fight and defeat 100 powerful monsters, and, despite being heavily injured and bruised, she left the fight without showing any signs of fatigue, something which garnered her praise from hundreds of people including quite a few powerful Mages. Even though one of the monsters was said to be so powerful that even a Ten Wizard Saint might not be able to defeat it. Erza was also able to withstand Minerva's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. She was also able to skilfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from Jellal Fernandes, when he knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Heaven she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease.When Evergreen shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Erza easily dodged the rays with a side jump. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Erza was able to Requip powerful armours in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armour without running out of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in colour. Similar Heroes * Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) * Morgiana (Magi series) * Kurisu Makise (Steins;Gate) * Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue series) * Lilith (Borderlands) * Clare, Helen, Teresa and Deneve (Claymore) * Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) * Kaori Kanzaki (A Certain Magical Index) * Nico Robin (One Piece) * Titania (Fire Emblem series) * Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) Gallery 0team_natsuz1.png anime 230c9650af3fdf9416.jpg c70970106b3f3d14c45fd84b5069e98b.jpg dancer (12).jpg t05d3b58a2b8b25b47bc.jpg z (2674584584).jpg|Erza saved by Natsu. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 11.13.18 PM.png Lucy Erza Gray Juvia.jpg Fairy-Tail-S2-24-20.jpg Erza, Kagura, Ren, and Sherry Dancing at the Banquet.png Erza VS Giant Octopus.png|Erza fighting a giant octopus Magic Arrow.png|Erza's mystical arrow Minerva and Erza threaten Franmalth.jpg|Minerva and Erza threaten Franmalth 315.png|Erza's Divine Gate portrait 316.png __erza_scarlet_fairy_tail__a24ad92bc56761ebc9dbe5f6dc753c51.png|Season 5 Erza Art 1b1bffd6bf7f0eea34e301149032a11f3fc2377f.png|Erza and Lucy at the watermark 53.jpg|Erza's confrontation with Azuma 64e7af39bd33a8656d068415d741695af5b32611.png 809cab5148430c9d36e2f5a5d300891b2e816491.png atfrqg5q.jpg b8ec884908af83e0b15762ca526546a70883eda8.png erza___strong_and_beautiful_woman_by_zeroshinigamidark-d7919a2.jpg erza__by_c_hdz-d982kal.jpg erza__s_fury_by_pikachu_kun-d51zt82.jpg erza_and_lucy_commission_1_coloring_by_planeptune-d7460dp.jpg erza_by_deidara465-d4csaed.jpg erza_commission_11_coloring_by_planeptune-d6qauli.jpg erza_commission_34_coloring_by_planeptune-d7bb5y7.jpg erza_commission_40_v1_coloring_by_planeptune-d7xdxf8.jpg erza_scarlet__sakura_queen_by_rlawt0n-d65ewgj.jpg fairy_tail-28.jpg FAIRY.TAIL.full.908810.jpg|Team Natsu Sexy_Rose_Dress.png the_baths_aren_t_hot_enough__by_fu_reiji-daqqq0c.png waitress_erza_by_fu_reiji-db3sqnk.jpg|Waitress Erza wendy_s_concern_by_fu_reiji-daoxpon.jpg erza_scarlet___happy_easter__by_shinoharaa-d8ogqtf.jpg erza_scarlet__lightning_empress_armor__by_shinoharaa-d5z0qib.jpg erza_scarlet__saber_lily_armor__by_shinoharaa-d6s20u0.jpg erza_scarlet_by_shinoharaa-d6r10qo.jpg erza_scarlet_by_shinoharaa-d6r78p0.jpg erza_scarlet_by_shinoharaa-d79l5ue.jpg Dragon_Cry_Erza.png|Erza's promotional image for Dragon Cry C5wKFDjWAAIKCwF.png large.png|Erza's promotional image for Dragon Cry erza_scarlet__bikini_in_the_rain.jpg|Erza in a bikini in the rainy jungle erza_scarlet_of_fairy_tail_by_moresense-db4nhwu.jpg|Erza in lingere List of Erza's Armour Sets 2Erza-Scarlet-erza-scarlet-31584991-346-720.jpg|Heart Kreuz Armour 4Armor Heaven's Wheel (1).jpg|Heaven's Wheel Armour 5Armor Black Wing (8).jpg|Black Wing Armour Erza Scarlet-Dual-Wielding.jpg|Flame Empress Armour 7-Erza_6.jpg|The Giant's Armor 8x-Adamintine_Armor.jpg|Adamantine Armour 9tg99.jpg|Purgatory Armor 10 Armor Lighting Empress (2).jpg|Lightning Empress Armour 11tw297629-u5.jpg|Flight Armor 12robeYuen_close.jpg|Robe of Yuen 13erza Morning_Star_armor.jpg|Morning Star Armour 14Episode_92_-_Armadura_Fairy.jpg|Armadura Fairy Armour 15Erzasea_Empress_Anime.jpg|Sea Empress Armor 16Episode_114_-_Seduction_Armor.jpg|Seduction Armour 17erza_scarletjcb.jpg|Nakagami Armour 18Erza's_new_armor.jpg|Piercing Armour y Erza_(Volume_51).jpg|Wingblade Armor External Link |fairytail|Fairy Tail}} Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Dreaded Category:Remorseful Category:Disabled Category:Heartbroken Category:Leaders Category:Tomboys Category:Destructive Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Monster Slayers Category:Insecure Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lawful Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Orphans Category:Former Slaves Category:Samurais Category:Warriors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Knights Category:Empowered Category:Villain's Lover Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Titular Category:Related to Villain Category:Successors Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good